


My Imagination's Much Worse

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Best Man, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Stiles, Weddings, best man speech, except not really, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sees a stranger walking his dog and not picking up the poop after the dog shits. Stiles decides to take matters in his own hands and call the starnger out on it.<br/>Or: Stiles always believes the worst, Derek saves the day and everyone has a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Imagination's Much Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So I had to write a fic for today but I just couldnt get started. I started maybe 4 different ficlets and this is what I ended up with. I hope its okay :)

Every time Stiles got stressed, he did one of three things: 1) he got drank way too much caffeine and stayed up all night until he found a solution to whatever problem he had, 2) he marathoned some series and did nothing productive until he felt more relaxed(which admittedly sometimes kicked him in the butt) or 3) he went for a calming walk.

This time, Stiles chose option number 3. He was very stressed out about his Best Man speech for Isaac and Scott’s wedding. Now that gay marriage had finally been legalized in all the states, Isaac and Scott could finally get married and they were dead set on having the wedding happen as quickly as possible. That left Stiles with around a week to figure out a speech. To top it all off, Stiles didn’t have a date either. But that wasn’t his biggest concern.

Stiles was not good at making speeches, he’d admit that much. He was good at talking and rambling and winging it, but somehow that felt wrong in this situation. It meant a hell of a lot to Isaac and Scott and Stiles wanted to honor that by iving the best Best Man speech ever!

Only problem was, he had been stressing about the speech for 5 days straight now and he was running out of time.

So Stiles took on a pair of shoes and walked outside. The weather was nice and sunny and Stiles actually felt happier now that he got some fresh air. He chose a 4 mile route and around halfway through the route, he got to a park. On the path in front of him a gorgeous man with a perfectly sculpted ass was walking his dog.

Stiles couldn’t really help but admiring the ass of this God and he felt a little blessed. That was until he saw the man’s dog sit down and poop. The man didn’t even stop or look back or do anything about it. Couldn’t he read? Didn’t he have any manners? If you walk your dog in a park, you clean up after it! That is common curtesy!

Stiles bitched about it in his head and made a quick decision: he ran up to the Asshole that Couldn’t Pick Up After His Own Damn Dog and tapped him on the shoulder. Gorgeous Idiot turned around and Stiles was met with a beautiful face. God, this bastard was just his type!

“Excuse me, but I noticed your dog pooping and you didn’t pick it up. Can you please go do that?” Stiles began. Even though he said excuse me, he didn’t really sound all that pleasant or civil. “You know, it’s common curtesy to pick up after your dog. You never know who might walk there after you. What if I had stepped in your dogs poop and it had ruined my whole day?” Stiles rambled on. Stiles was really good a rambling and going off on a tangent.

The Asshole Adonis in front of him raised an eyebrow and looked amused. That pissed Stiles off a little bit. He was just trying to do the right thing! “Don’t laugh at me, this is perfectly serious!” Stiles exclaimed while he threw out his arms to underline what he just said.

The Annoying Dude nodded his face but he couldn’t keep a straight face and he laughed a little. Just as Stiles was about to get real angry, the Beautiful Model Without Manners spoke up:

“Wait, don’t get mad. I’m sorry.” He said and wow, he had a really nice voice. “If it was my dog, I would have picked it up, but it isn’t my dog. This dog is a stray and it has been following me ever since I gave it a treat the other day. Every time it sees me, it follows me.” The Not So Annoying Anymore Dude explained and huh. That actually made sense. And would you look at that, in this scenario, Perfect Ass actually is a nice person who gives treats to random dogs. If Stiles was being honest, he liked this scenario better than the one where Body Of A God was an idiot. Except now Stiles felt like a jerk.

“Oh, uh. I’m really sorry then, for just… Verbally attacking you like this. You seem like a nice enough guy and I, uh, sorry.” Stiles tried to stop himself from rambling but it didn’t help all that much. It didn’t really seem to bother Symmetrically Perfect Face all that much though.

“It’s no problem. I mean, you called me out on something you thought I did wrong, so it’s not your fault.” And wow, he had a perfect tooth-paste commercial smile with cute bunny teeth.

“Sorry anyway.” Stiles said. “I’m Stiles, by the way.” Stiles introduced, hoping to get the topic off his fuck-up while he could still keep talking to the Perfect Creature.

“I’m Derek,” Derek told him. Stiles smiled. Then, he apologized again. Better one time too many than not enough, right?

***

After Stiles had apologized at least 5 times(okay, realistically, he probably apologized closer to 10 times than to 5) Stiles asked Derek out. They agreed to meet for coffee the day after(also known as the day before Scott and Isaac’s wedding) and during their date, Stiles let it slip that he needed to write a Best Man speech.

It just so happened that Derek was a writer and he offered to help Stiles out. They spent 4 hours on the speech but it turned out perfectly. Stiles then asked Derek to be his date for the wedding and surprisingly, Derek said yes. It all moved very quickly, Derek meeting Stiles’ friends and family on their second date(and their 3rd day of knowing each other, wooops) but it wasn’t too much.

The wedding was a success and the speech made Scott dry. A year later, it was Scott’s turn to stress over a Best Man speech for Stiles’ and Derek’s wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
